Studs of the BBA
by shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Kai has a kink and Ray operates on the sly.


**Alright, this is my third Beyblade KaixRay story on here and being the idiot that I am, have so far completely forgotten to attach an author's note before either of the previous two. **

**So hey, Izzah here with another crackfic involving my OTP atm. Hope you all enjoy and please drop in a review if you do. Toodles! **

"Must have hurt like hell!", the blonde American marveled at his captain's ear lobe piercing with an open mouth and eyes so focussed they almost appeared to be crossing. It wasn't the first time he had seen the stud, but his amazement over it was the same as when he had actually seen it for the first time.

Kai said nothing though his lips twitched to curve into a smirk. The proud bastard that he was, he quite enjoyed having others fussing over his strength. It was the one type of attention he welcomed, praise and amazement.

Even better was the fact that Tyson was looking on with jealousy running rampant in his enraged brown eyes from across the table. He _needed_ Max to look at him, and only him like that, Kai knew. The world champion felt like little more than just an ordinary boy without his ever faithful and admiring boyfriend by his side. Needless to say, it set Tyson's nerves alight to have Max turn the big blue dopey eyes on to his greatest rival with something akin to the admiration that was generally reserved for the dragon blader himself.

So all in all, Kai was entirely too amused to put an end to Max's star-struck gushing.

"When did you get it? I bet you got it when you were a kid and everything too! I won't ever be able to let a needle pierce through a part of my body like that!"

"It really isn't that bad, Maxie."

Obviously, the voice that voiced out that entirely too true statement wasn't welcome to Kai.

Ray entered the kitchen with arms crossed across his chest and his characteristic faint smile right in place as he took in Kai's miffed face, as well as Tyson's jealous one. The smile morphed into a grin and for some reason completely incomprehensible to Kai, the neko-jin went and sat himself down on Tyson's lap despite the empty chairs all around the table.

Tyson, on the other hand, picked this inopportune moment to grow faster and more astute than Kai for he smirked and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist. Kai was more than miffed now.

So was Max, because he glared at the two with something fierce before he caught on to their little game. He pressed his shoulder against Kai's, making the elder raise a brow, before tilting his head in a coquettish gesture. "Really Ray? How would you know? You don't even have any."

Ray smirked and his eyes darted to the Russian, staring straight at him as he bit his lip. "Actually…"

Said Russian could feel his nerves short-circuiting. He couldn't handle Ray Kon and his unparalleled studliness on a daily basis as it was, having to resort to nightly reminders that Ray wasn't gay. Now if it so happened to be that the boy had piercings, Kai's one true kink, he was sure he would lose his legendary self-control right then and there.

Outwardly, Kai remained expressionless, merely folding his arms across his chest. Internally, he was completely unable to look away from the golden gaze of his long-time crush.

Max leaned forward in his chair, his blue eyes widening in amazement as Ray fiddled with a few strands of hair that curled right beneath where his pointy left ear would be (which was always hidden by the raven mane, they now noticed), but did not tuck them away. The neko-jin was milking the anticipation to the most, but Max's ever-increasing wonderment only served to piss Tyson off more, who now viewed Ray as a rival too. He tightened his grip on the neko's pelvis, making him wince.

With a huff and glare, Ray removed himself from Tyson's arms and Kai breathed again.

He came to stand at the head of the table and grinned, a lot like a Cheshire cat but did not make any moves to display any studs.

"Well?" Tyson questioned moodily, half unwilling and half curious. Kai snorted. Everyone, including Max and excepting Ray, knew the Chinese boy was Tyson's first crush. Kenny had looked incredibly smug when that became obvious, almost like he knew it was gonna happen while Max, who was crazy behind Tyson back then was, surprisingly, fairly chill about it. Mainly because he knew Ray would never give Tyson the time of the day as he and Mariah were going pretty strong back then.

Later the American would confess to the Russian that he didn't exactly blame Tyson and that he himself hadn't been truly immune to Ray's charms, initially. Kai figured it was to be expected. The boy was generous and kind, without being hyper like the blonde idiot or overbearing like the fat idiot. He was level-headed and smart, without being obsessive like Kenny, and could be stern and forceful when he needed to be, without coming across as a slave driver like yours truly. Added to all of that, was the fact that he was truly gorgeous. Hilary had once jokingly remarked that since Kai's personality was such a turn off that it almost negated the attractiveness of his greek-god like features, Ray automatically secured the title of the hottest Bladebreaker. In their heads, they all agreed.

A loud exclamation brought Kai out of his daily Kon-complimenting-conference and he looked up to see the tail end of wrapped raven hair disappearing out of the door. He glanced at his teammates but the frustrated looks on their faces made it obvious that Ray hadn't complied with the popular demand.

Kai bit back a sigh. It was for the better. He couldn't realistically expect to deal with the vision of Ray with ear studs without jumping his bones. The imagery in his head was torturous enough as it was. He didn't want to see his piercings, he didn't need to see them, he didn't… not at all…

Kai managed to walk out of the room with as much detached grace and lack of urgency as he normally would, and he forced himself to linger in the hallway around the telephone like he needed to be there for some reason before heading to Ray's bedroom.

The door was open and the teen was lounging across the bed with a smirk reminiscent of the one he had worn the first day they had seen him, cocky and assured. His eyes were hooded and he was biting his lip, and never in his entire life before had he looked that inviting.

His slate-haired counterpart entered the room with a sudden and urgent demand obvious in his eyes. He kicked the door shut behind himself and walked up to his older teammate, who stood up and drew closer, so they were almost chest to chest. Still smirking, he reached out and ran a finger over Kai's stud before trailing across his ear lobe and over the shell. Placing his mouth dangerously close to Kai's ear, he whispered, "Yes, Captain?"

Kai whispered a quick prayer to Christ, asking for his voice to not crack before he put on his toughest tone. "Show me."

Ray immediately tilted his neck back and brought his right arm around his head (his left hand had come to rest at the back of Kai's neck after traveling its route all over his ear and behind it), to hold back his choppy bangs from over his left ear, revealing six little diamonds dotting the shell and lobe of the appendage, along with golden snug and daith rings as well as a tiny gold stud on his inner conch.

Kai forced himself to look away and up at the Oriental teen, only to find Ray staring at his lips. Without a word, he parted his own, tongue rolling out to display a black tongue stud. When he lifted the apendage, Kai could see a golden tongue web too.

Running a fervent hand through his hair, he muttered. "Jesus fuck, Ray."

Suddenly, Ray licked the corner of Kai's mouth and he felt the hand around his neck retract, just before the muscular tan arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up he found his friend's hungry golden eyes, looking at him askance. He nodded.

Ray immediately ducked down and kissed him, with expertise that left Kai's generally fulfilling tongue wrestling abilities seeming kind of lacking and clumsy. Later, Ray would assure him that he was a mind-blowing kisser and he would realize that he was just so entranced by the boy he was pressed up against that he didn't even realize when he started moving.

The tips of their tongues touched shyly, hesitant for no more than a second. When Kai prodded the cold webring, Ray moaned and tightened his grip, making the younger teen latch on to his braid for support.

Breaking apart, they stared at each other for a second before Ray undid the sash around his waist letting his shirt flow free. Reaching up he grabbed a hold of Kai's hand and guided it under the white fabric. Getting the gist, Kai started dragging his fingers up his partner's abs, simultaneously nibbling under his chin. He froze however when he moved to stroke a nipple and found metal instead.

Pulling apart he stared at Ray, who was blushing now, tan skin a cute pink that made Kai want to wrap his arms around the boy and never let go. Brushing his fingers over the nipple ring again Kai smirked. Red met gold and a second later Ray was on his back, bare-chested.

As Kai took in the pierced nipples, he could sense Ray grow more embarrassed. Seemingly, _nob__ody _had seen them before and true to his nature, Ray appeared damn well doubtful of whether they actually suited him or not. Yet the glimmer of anticipation in his eyes contradicted the tension in his shoulders. He couldn't wait to hear what Kai had to say.

The Russian teen just leaned over him, his clothed chest brushing against Ray's naked upper half. "This is the hottest thing I have seen in my entire life and you will have to be punished for hiding it from me for whatever amount of time, before now."

A smirk twisted Ray's lips into something even more delectable and in a second Kai found himself flipped to be placed underneath Ray. Looking up at the boy on top of him, Kai felt his breath catch. Deft fingers started lifting his shirt over his chest, head, and arms, till he had an armful of neko-jin grazing his lower stomach with his fangs. Gripping onto the neko's already disheveled hair, he bit back a groan, nerves dancing under his skin, at mercy of his partner.

Ray looked up. "Whatever made you think you'd be the one doing the punishing? I am cute, Kai but I am not a bottom."

Saying that Ray pressed his face to the side of Kai's neck, licking his skin before sinking his teeth into the fair flesh. Kai couldn't hold back his groan this time, bucking his hips against Ray's. He buried his face in the silky raven hair and relieved that he won't have to be playing a role he wasn't inclined towards, mumbled, "Good."

His hopefully would-be boyfriend immediately pulled back, obviously having expected Kai to put up more of a fight. Ray stared down at him, and Kai, to his eternal embarrassment, couldn't help the shy smile on his face. The glimmer of surprise and delight in Ray's eyes made it clear that he had never in a million lifetimes associated something like shyness with the stoic Russian, and was welcoming this unexpected twist.

Further overjoyed at Kai's willing submission, he released a little purr before going back to darken the hickey he was working on so religiously earlier.

Neither boys were seen for lunch that day and when they did appear, hands entwined, cheeks red and Kai's scarf way too snug around his neck, nobody questioned them about it.

Ray took his captain for the first time that night and though both were experienced, it was still clumsy and awkward. They lay side-by-side, embarrassed and doubtful about whether the other would want to stay with them come morning till Ray decided he wasn't going to let the first-time awkwardness ruin his chances now that he had finally managed to bed Kai, grabbed him and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Then he gave him the best blowjob Kai had ever received in his life.

Whispered in the hazy aftermath, hesitant confessions came next, that it was not a one-time thing to either, that they had wanted to do this for a long time, and that if it could be helped, they would want to experience other parts of dating each other too. Kai took the initiative of confessing this time, always more confident and assured of the two, and stroked Ray's face as the teen bit his lip and shyly told his captain that he liked him too, both their hearts beating fast.

Kai woke up before Ray the next day. The first thing he saw was the neko sprawled out on his back next to him, hickeys marking the right side of his jaw, extending down his chest in a line and ending somewhere on the inner side of his right thigh, which was presently tangled in the comforter (the devil of a thing lay dangerously low across the tan hips). Scratches marked both of his arms, one of which lay across his head, nose buried in the crook of his elbow, marks Kai had given him when he had rocked at just the right pace, hitting just the right point. The Chinese blader's back had more marks Kai knew because he had given Ray those too and he thought they looked absolutely beautiful on his mate.

As Ray slept, lips parted, hair messed, chest heaving and body so obviously ravished the night before, Kai couldn't help but want to live in that moment forever. Now, he had never been big on pictures but he knew he had to keep this image safe.

Reaching to his nightstand, he grabbed his phone and clicked three delightful shots of his partner, lost to the world and all his. Smiling, he moved them to his hidden folder, which he had never had use of before, (except for that time he got drunk and decided to send shirtless pictures to Ray, proceeding to click a few and thankfully sobering up before he hit send though he felt it was too big an insult to his own sex appeal to just delete them) but he just couldn't let Ray be seen like that by Tala and Bryan or the rest of the BladeBreakers for that matter. Those pictures bled sex, sex only he would be allowed to have with Ray from now on if he had his way. Which he knew he would. Ray could play dominant in bed all he wanted, everyone knew who held the reigns outside of the bedroom.

…and he wasn't planning on giving Ray up. Ever.


End file.
